Over monsters en meeneemrestaurants
by Marjanneke
Summary: Wufei denkt met weemoed terug aan de tijd met Meiran


Samenvatting: Wufei denkt terug aan de tijd met Meiran

Koppels: Wufei x Meiran, Heero x Relena

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is niet van mij en ook de namen van de restaurants behoren toe aan hun oorspronkelijke eigenaars, die ik dus niet ben.

Extra: Het verhaal wijkt lichtjes af van de originele manga, ik kan het namelijk niet over men hart krijgen Meiran te laten sterven.

* * *

"Doe die spin weg! Weg, Heero, weg! Neen niet in de tuin!"

"Relena, da beesje doe niks"

"Dat kan me niet schelen, da beesje moet dood!"

"Relena, ik dood geen onschuldigen"

"Bedankt, ik was dus niet onschuldig" en Relena gaf Heero een knipoog.

"Neen en dat ben je nog steeds niet."

"Ik wil het niet weten."

"Neen, Wufei, je hoeft het ook niet te weten. Zei Relena met een glimlachje.

Wufei keek naar het koppel. Hij was blij dat ze gelukkig samen waren, na alles wat er gebeurd was. Hij was nog steeds alleen, anderhalf jaar na de oorlog. Aan vrouwelijke aandacht had hij geen gebrek, maar hij kon haar nog niet vergeten. En deze situatie leidde ook weer tot een leuke herinnering aan Meiran. Hij schrok van de steek die opeens door zijn hart ging. Hij kon de tranen moeilijk verbijten. Zijn vrienden wisten dat, wanneer zijn ogen vochtig werden, hij aan haar dacht. Ze hadden intussen geleerd dat hij enkel iets vertelde wanneer zijn hart er klaar voor was….

"Ik mis haar…"

AC 2/03/194

"Ik weet niet wat er met die plant aan de hand is. Elke keer als ik hem water geef, ritselt hij."

"Gooi hem dan weg."

"Wufei, neen! Dat kan je toch niet doen! Ik kreeg hem van men moeder voor ons huwelijk! Het is een typische trouwplant!"

"Vreemd toch, een ritselende plant. Ik ga slapen."

Vreemd toch, een maand waren ze getrouwd en de ergste vijandelijkheid was al geweken. Hij aanvaardde dat er een meisje genaamd Meiran in zijn huis woonde maar meer dan de dagelijkse gepsrekjes over iets dat in het huis moest gebeurden zeiden ze niet tegen elkaar. Ze sliepen naast elkaar, maar van affectie was er geen sprake. Hij had met haar moeten slapen tijdens hun huwelijksnacht maar, koppig als ze beiden zijn, weigerde hij dat. Hij merkte dat zijn vrouw naast hem kwam liggen maar wenste haar geen goedenacht.

De volgende ochtend werd hij ruw wakker gemaakt door een ijzingwekkende gil.

"Wufei er zit een monster in huis! Red mij!"

Wufei, die na de gil al uit bed gesprongen was, spurtte met twee treden tegelijk de trap af en stormde de woonkamer binnen. Daar vond hij Meiran die bovenop een stoel stond en lijkbleek zag.

"De plant! De plant!" was het enige wat ze kon uitbrengen.

"Wat is er?"

"Da da da zit een beest in!"

"Wat voor beest."

"Een reuze monsterspin!"

"Pardon?"

"Ja, ik deed het licht aan en er zat een spin van wel 6 meter op de tafel en ze liep onmiddellijk naar de plant!"

Wufei bekeek de plant eens. 6 meter was misschien wat groot.

"Daarom dat die ritselt. Hoe zou dat beest erin gekomen zijn?"

Meiran had de hele ochtend nodig om tot zichzelf te komen, maar ze durfde de woonkamer niet in. Wufei had ook niet veel zin om bij de plant te komen, maar hun ongewenste huisgenoot moest toch opkrassen. Maar een oplossing, het ongedierte verdelgingsbedrijf bellen maar die verklaarden hem gek en zeiden dat ze nog nooit van spinnen in planten hadden gehoord.

"Maar goed meneer, dankzij de overdreven hygiëne die deze kolonie handhaaft bent u onze enige klant vandaag en komen we toch dat beest vangen."

En dat deden ze.

"Hier meneer, dit is uw huisdier, wenst u het te houden?"

Wufei bekeek de glazen pot waarin de spin zat. Met veel haar en gigantische poten en een kleur die schreeuwde dat zij hem elk moment kon doden.

"Nee bedankt, en neem de plant ook maar mee."

"Spin weg?" fluisterde een angstige stem achter hem.

"Hier mevrouw, dit prachtbeest hebben we dankzij u kunnen vangen!" De vrolijke man duwde met een haast kinderlijk enthousiasme de glazen pot onder de spierwitte neus van Meiran.

Een gil, een doffe plof en een razende Wu Fei later hadden de mannen het op een lopen gezet en lag Meiran buiten westen met een natte doek op haar voorhoofd in bed. Toen ze weer bijkwam was het 4 uur later en had Wufei voor alle veiligheid alle spinnen die hij maar in huis kon vinden buiten gezet en een dokter gebeld.

"Mevrouw heeft een zware zenuwinzinking en moet een week rusten en liefst binnen blijven."

"Fijn…"

"Fei, spin weg?"

"Ja, Meiran alle spinnen zijn weg."

"Fei nog eens kijken voor Mei?"

Wufei had bewondering voor het middel dat de dokter haar gegeven had nu zijn vrouw zo kalm was dat ze amper kon praten.

Maar twee dagen later was ze nog steeds schrikachtig en kreeg Wufei er genoeg van.

"Meiran, ontspan, de spin is weg en ligt nu ergens dood te liggen."

"Ben je zeker."

"Heel zeker." Hij trok haar tegen zich aan en streelde haar haar.

"Rustig maar, kom we gaan slapen."

"Daar bewoog iets!"

"Een vogeltje…Buiten… Rustig maar."

Hij rolde zich op haar en begroef zijn hoofd in haar nek. Hij had verwacht dat ze hem ging slaan maar tot zijn verbazing begroef ze haar handen in zijn haar en streelden het.

"Beloof je me in goede en kwade en spinnendagen eeuwig te beschermen?"

"Ik beloof je in goede en kwade en spinnendagen eeuwig te beschermen."

Hij zoende haar nek zachtjes en merkte tot zijn genoegen dat ze zich, voor de eerste keer in 4 dagen, ontspande.

Zijn handen gingen onder haar topje en streelden haar borsten zachtjes. Meiran kreunde tevreden.

"Doe maar, Wufei, het is je recht als echtgenoot."

"Weet je het zeker?"

"Je hebt bewezen de sterkste en dapperste man van onze clan te zijn…"

De volgende ochtend werd Wufei tevreden wakker en keek naar zijn naakte vrouw die in zijn armen lag te slapen. Toen ze wakker werd, werden haar ogen eerst groot maar dan keek ze hem lief aan.

"Ik moet je haar minder in de war maken, ik dacht dat er een spin in zat."

AC 197 23/07

"Dat was onze eerste keer… Ze werd minder schrikachtig maar haar spinnenangst is nooit meer weggegaan. Ik denk dat ik toen verliefd werd omdat ik zag welk lief en kwetsbaar meisje er onder die harde bolster zat."

"Heero, geen bloemen meer, met kaarsen ben ik al tevreden."

"Relena, wat is de kans dat dat nog eens gebeurt?"

"Die bestaat niet." Zei Wufei

"Die plant was niet genoeg gecontroleerd, de bloemenwinkel is failliet gegaan omdat ze zich bezighielden met allerhande smokkelzaakjes en dergelijke."

"Wat is er verder met Meiran gebeurd?"

"Je weet het, ze kreeg een zwaar ongeluk met de Talgeese en belandde in het ziekenhuis met gaten in haar geheugen. Daar is ze nog steeds. Volgens de dokters begint haar geheugen terug te komen en moeten we wachten… Maar wat als ze mij nooit meer kent? Ik ben haar kwijt… Mijn ware liefde…"

Heero schrok, hij was dit niet gewoon van Wufei.

"Wat erg. Ik weet niet wat ik zou doen als ik Relena kwijt zou raken."

"Gaan we vanavond eten in een Chinees Restaurant? Vind je dat goed Wufei?"

"Bedankt Relena."

Deze herinnering hield hij voor zichzelf. Hij moest nog steeds lachen als hij er aan dacht.

AC 194 03/10

"Niets van!"

"Wat niets van?"

"Shaolan, neen, je gaat dat restaurant geen Engelse naam geven!"

"Wat, domme naam, Meiran wat weet jij nu van Engelse Chinese restaurant namen? In de Grote Stad op aarde hebben alle Chinese restaurants Engelse namen!"

Wufei rolde met zijn ogen. Shaolan, zijn neef, wilde een restaurant openen en Meiran, als kleindochter van de clanleider vond dat ze het recht had mede te discussiëren over praktische zaken.

"Ik ben ook in de Grote Stad geweest en ergerde me dood aan die Engelse namen. Hoe zou je het dan noemen?"

"Wat dacht je van China Fun of China Garden?"

"Ik onterf je en gooi je uit onze clan als je dat doet! Kies een Chinese naam!"

"Restaurant Hong Kong, Peking of Shanghai?"

"We zijn uit China gegooid, waarom zou je het dan een naar een Chinese stad noemen?"

"Restaurant Nataku dan? Dat is toch Chinees?"

Wufei meende dat hij stoom uit de oren van zijn vrouw zag komen.

"Restaurant Wing Hing klinkt beter! Dat zag ik in de Grote Stad."

"Goed, Meiran, jij je zin."

Wu Fei hoopte dat dit het einde was, maar zoals altijd was het lot hem niet goed gezind.

"Wat is dat nou weer? Meeneemrestaurant?"

"Ja ze kunnen het toch meenemen?"

"Nou, een restaurant dat wordt meegenomen, ik wil het zien gebeuren."

"Het eten, Meiran!"

"Het is afhaalrestaurant!"

"Neen, in de Grote Stad…"

"Ben je daar weer? De Grote Stad staat niet bekend om taalmatig juist te zijn!"

Afhaalrestaurant Wing Hing dus…

"In wat voor familie ben ik toch terecht gekomen." Mompelde Wufei.

AC 197 23/07

"Later hoorde Shaolan nog een Arabisch telefoongesprek en besloot dan het restaurant een Arabische naam te geven en vreemd genoeg was Meiran euforisch bij dat idee. Ze hield niet zo van alledaagse dingen en een Chinees restaurant met een Arabische naam was voor haar het ultieme voorbeeld van rebellie tegenover de gevestigde waarden…"

Hij had het toch verteld. Deze twee mensen konden alles uit hem krijgen.

"Ik mis haar…"

* * *

1)Het spinnenverhaal is een algemeen bekende stadslegende maar echter wetenschappelijke onzin. Er is nog nooit een vogelspin of dergelijke gevonden in een verkocht bloemstuk

2) De Grote Stad bestaat echt. Het is de woonplaats van ondergetekende en staat inderdaad algemeen bekend om zijn ietwat speciaal taalgevoel. Zelfs Heero heeft er last van ;)


End file.
